The present invention relates generally to an exercise device utilizing moveable weights. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an exercise device wherein the angle of application of force continuously changes during utilization of the exercise device.
Various types of exercise apparatus are known wherein a pulley and weights combination are used for limited range muscle development. In these prior art exercise devices, a line is led through a pulley or series of pulleys and its attached to a weight. A person using such devices for exercise must change the angle of the body to work a muscle from a different angle so as to compensate for the limit/range ratio. This usually results in incomplete muscle development due to limit of range. Physical structural imbalances develop as a result of a foreshortening of the over-developed muscle, causing structural imbalance. Correction of the structural imbalances usually can only be effected by developing or working an antagonistic muscle over a full range. It would be desirable to provide an exercise device which can be used for specific full range muscle development and wherein a range of muscles are developed by utilization of the exercise device.